Many Secrets
by The Jade Knight
Summary: A Basilisk's Bite. A Soul Bond. Werewolves, creatures, ancient magics, and the secret of what Horcruxes were before they were Dark. How many secrets are hidden, just waiting to be found by someone looking just hard enough?


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor profit from anything in the Harry Potter Franchise, both Literary and Cinematic.

* * *

This is one of a few ideas that has been kicking around my head for a while. I have decided to write it down, and have some fun with it, because... well I have wanted to get my own original work up to scratch for a while, but i've recently started to make writing too _much_ Work. Don't get me wrong. It is a lot of work, and I WANT to be great at it... but if you lose the fun of it... what is left? This is going to be a story I'm going to write for fun, meaning that there will be silly parts, serious parts, some insanity, maybe some tears. But it will be FUN.

It will be a soul bond story, cus i've always had a soft spot for those. Hope I can make it entertaining.

Oh, and see if you can guess who the other Soul Mate is... Will be revealed soon, but I wanna see if anyone will guess.

* * *

Harry Potter was dreaming.

He was dreaming of a quiet place near a stream, with clouds slowly drifting by above, and a large tree with old branches to cast shade. High above in the red leaved trees the birds chirped and sung. In the distance a lone animal ate clover in a sunbathed meadow. It was strange, yet graceful, standing on six thin legs. It's head was long and sported three almond shaped eyes on each side the seemed to be very intelligent. A light breeze blew across the land, making the tall grass move like a golden ocean, ripples moving across the surface as far as any one could ever see, because this was the world of the dream; and in a dream, a single happy moment really can live forever.

"I'm so tired," Harry said softly, his head laying in the lap of the only person in this universe or any other that he could let touch him without the slightest hesitance. His head was cradled in her lap, and her fingers were softly running through his hair.

"I know love," replied the woman, her face covered in shadows like it always was. Even her voice, that calmed him from the highest rage, or brought him up from the deepest depressions was unrecognizable. It was clear as a bell on a winters day, but for some reason whenever Harry tried to place it his mind went blank. She could tell him her name as often as she liked, but there was always something there, between them, keeping them each from knowing who the other really was.

"Just do your best, and live your life for yourself and those you care about. Yes, I know your damned noble heart won't let you even consider not fighting in this war, but you don't have to fight alone."

"I think I do," he said, tears of pain forming in his eyes. "I don't think I could live with myself if anyone died for me, or instead of me."

"It's a war, people are going to die. I have been taught that from when I was very young, and have seen it first hand. There is nothing you can do about that. Putting everyone away in a little box while you go out and get killed isn't going to solve any thing." Her voice was soft, but very strong, and with a little note that said if he did try something like that she would be having words with him. Probably with a wand.

Harry, instead of exploding, instead of jumping up and squaring off against her like he would to anyone else just laid his forearm across his eyes so she wouldn't have to see him so weak. The woman, instead of pushing like many people would, just rubbed Harry's chest with one had and hummed an old tune, leaning down to kiss him on the head.

"If you want them to survive, teach them. Yes, you are no instructor, and yes there are Aurors and Hitwizards that could teach them more, but they don't have those people available; they have you. You do what feels right in your heart, teach them what you have learned fighting Voldemort and get these ideas of solo fighting out of your head."

Silence descended on the little stream like a dark cloud. The woman knew that there was something else that was really bothering Harry, but it wasn't something that either of them could talk about, or even think about. She swallowed around a hard ball of cotton in her throat.

Harry rolled onto his side, and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closer, needing her too much for simple clumsy words to say. He could feel her breathing, and hear her heart beat against his ear. She held him close, moulding around his shoulders and kissing his lips lovingly, slowly.

"I don't want to leave again," Harry whispered into her tummy. "Every time I do I'm terrified that this was all fake, or just some dream." He spoke even softer, so quiet she could barely hear, but she knew what he meant, because she felt the same feelings herself. "I need you too much to have you not be real. Please don't let this all be some kind of dream."

"It's not, and I won't let it be," she said determinedly, almost growling it out. "It's always been so … hard for me to connect with anyone, to feel like I _could_ have a real connection to someone, away from my family, away from the few friends I have, that I've come to need you very much as well. You can make all the worst problems seem insignificant, turn the worst days into the best, just by being yourself."

She laughed happily, a sound that makes Harry's heart beat a little faster ever time he hears it. "So what we're going to do is carry on. We'll both go back to the waking world, and kick a little ass, and I'll be here for you when you need me. Always!"

Harry laughed along with her, his voice carrying on the wind, mixing with hers, and raising up high into the sky, to dance with the dragons. "That sounds good."

"I thought so," she said with a dignified sniff. "Now, you get up and go do what you gotta do, and I'll go do what I gotta do, and hopefully I'll find you this time."

"I'd really like that," said Harry, blushing a little from her comment. It was a very strange thing to feel wanted. Very strange and incredibly good. "I'll look for you too." They had talked about so much. School, hopes, fears, life lessons they had learned, but nothing stayed with them outside the dream world. Neither of them knew anything about the other, aside from the assurances that they were both in fact real. They hoped that someday very soon they would be able to speak face to face, to actually feel the calming presence of the other.

To feel like they belonged.

"Haha you just watch out for the girl with the cutest bum," she said with a wicked grin on her voice. "That'll be me."

Harry blushes a flaming red, and stumbled over his next few words, not wanting to seem like he was like one of 'those blokes' but also unable to think straight. She had her fun, leaned in close, pleased that he was no longer flinching when she did so, wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and kissed him tenderly.

She almost screamed in happiness when she felt his hands rest so innocently on her waist, gently caressing the little bit of skin just above her pants and below her shirt.. It was only a little while ago when he couldn't even think about any kind of touch without almost having a panic attack, and now he was starting to get so affectionate. Of course she held all of this in, as she didn't want to scare him off. She broke the kiss, and rested her forehead against his for a long moment.

"Brilliant," Harry mumbled, like he had before, and probably would again. The woman just smiled happily.

"Alright, now get you," she said with a small peck goodbye, and gave him a little nudge to where he had to go. "I want to hear all about it later."

Harry nodded, realizing her hands were still on her waist and pulling them back much slower then she thought he would, earning him another smile. "Yes, I gotta go," he replied, not wanting to do anything but stay right here, with her. Keeping his eyes on her, he took a step back, letting the light fall around him as he fall back into himself and away from her.

* * *

Pain.

White, searing pain. Smoke filled Harry's lungs as he jerked upwards, his body screaming at him with every movement. He tried to get to his knees but they buckled and he tumbled down a hard rocky surface, rolling over backwards, forcing what little air he had managed to get right back out.

Where was he! He frantically fought to breath, and wrestle his aching body to it's feet, because something in the back of his mind was screaming frantically for him to be anywhere but right there. Move now!

He stood on shaky legs, and turned around just in time to see a forty foot Hungarian Horntail Dragon drop down into the rocks right in front of him. "Oh damn," he said in an flat voice, as there seemed to be no words that could convey what he was feeling right then.

The Beast in front of him swivelled it's enormous head, smelling the air, his nostrils flaring widely. Its scales gleamed menacingly in the morning sunlight, glittering gold and green. It's huge yellow eyes reflected Harry's sweaty and bloody face, so he could see himself clearly as all the colour slowly drained out of his face. The eye locked onto him and a deep earth rumbling growl bubbled up from inside the hundred ton monster of claws and spikes.

Light danced across each foot long spine wreathing its face, as it's lips peeled back to reveal row upon row of jagged teeth, dripping a sickly green acid that made the earth smoke where it dropped. Harry was frozen, standing there, but when he felt the air rushing past him with the sound of a screaming hurricane as the Dragon took a deep breath preparing to spew fire, he broke for cover.

The sounds of the stands suddenly assaulted his ears again, as he scrambled over boulders, scraping his fingers bloody on the edges, trying to find some sort of barricade to put between himself and the flames. People were screaming and yelling, some were even cheering. Clearly they didn't understand the he wasn't putting on a ruddy show! He was going to die!

Harry went to dodge between two large rocks, when he lost his footing. For one infinity long moment he watched himself slip sideways, and the rocks shake ominously. Harry screamed out in pain as the boulders shifted, and dumped him into the ground in a boneless heap. Harry slowly looked up, dread trickling down his back like ice, and saw the Dragon looking right into his eyes.

It's mouth opened, revealing a bright glow building in the back of it's black throat as the flames rolled up from deep within it's belly.

The crowd cheered, thinking he had turned to face the beast about to preform some great feat of magic. Harry's eyes darted to her, standing there between his other best friend and Neville. Hermione, her long bushy brown hair fluttering across her face in the strong winds locked eyes with him. Rich brown into emerald green, and Harry smiled at her, an almost innocent smile. He said goodbye, and her face that was so worried and tense suddenly cracked as if she heard him, and her eyes went wide in fear.

A billowing cloud of flames and smoke spewed from the maw of the dragon and rolled over itself, almost lazily on it's way to cook the small morsel of meat in front of it. The air stilled, as a hot wave of heat broke over Harry, making his skin tight and burning him. He threw up his arms screaming out in anger and fear, flashes of Her in his mind, as he futility tried to fend of the death that was about to consume him.

A wicked smile.

A laugh that raised the hairs on his neck.

Both of them chasing one another around their secret grove, scattering the animals and dashing through the alien plants. She'd catch him, and he wouldn't try to resist too hard as she stood over him triumphantly. She always looked so beautiful like that … victory in her grasp.

A searing, eating pain erupted in his right arm, just at the bend. Time slowed further, as the heat slowly oozed down his arm to his finger tips, and seemed to pool there, like a pack of angry cobras hiding in the dark spaces at the ends of a pair of gloves. They spit and bit him, and he would feel venom pulsing in his veins.

He couldn't die yet, he needed to find her.

He screamed as loud and as powerfully as he could, like he was trying to match the Dragons Roar. Almost instictivly he flung his burning arm out in front of him, palm to the boiling wall of living fire racing to consume him. It was alive to his eyes, rolling and spitting, coming to consume him.

Well, sod that.

Something detonated in Harry's arm, and a wash of emerald green energy poured from his fingers. It was so bright that the whole stadium lit up for one impossibly silent moment, and Harry could have sworn he could almost see the bones in his arm, stark and black against the light.

Fire and Light clashed and fought, sparking and spitting as huge bolts of energy danced and ripped across the rocky floor, burning rock and leaving the smell of hot stone in the rain behind. The fire was quickly losing the battle, but as the last, and largest pulse of power burst from Harry's arm … he fell into darkness.


End file.
